Part One Version One
by Lady L'Arc
Summary: a cross fic of FB and Naruto. dont hurt me please. i wrote this story in my early days and i was crazy. please R&R. and i would like for some critics. its more of Sakura being in Fruites Basket. full summary inside. i hope you enjoy.


**Part One- Version One**

by: Lady L'Arc

**Disclaimer: **What do I own?? I own nothing but this stupid plot and this crossover...don't hate me for this...

**Summary: ** 18 year old Haruno Sakura is dating someone from Fruits Basket. Don't hurt me please. Warning:_ please_ **don't** read this **out loud**...you have been warned.

----------

**Bold- Inner Sakura**

Chapter 1

Yuki's P.O.V

I went outside for a morning stroll when I saw a pink headed girl near the curb, sleeping. I ran up to her and looked into her eyes. They were green. They were dilated. She wasn't sleeping, she was drunk!

I looked around to see if she dropped anything that belonged to her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up at me with her green, drunken orbs.

She needs to get off of this property.

"May I help you?", she asked annoyed.

"I would like you to get off this property, before I call the police", I said firmly. She picked herself up and pointed her drunken finger in my face.

"No need to call the police, I'll get my belongings and walk on". She picked up her shoes and swayed past me. When she was at least a few feet away from me, she moved slowly to the right and collapsed on the ground.

I jogged toward her and picked her up. When I got to the door, I couldn't open since my hands were occupied. Suddenly, the door opened and Kyo ran out with his school uniform on. I didn't bother to tell him that today was a Saturday, and the school doors were closed.

So I stepped inside and closed the door behind me with my foot. I walked up stairs to my bedroom to put the drunken girl on my bed. I went back downstairs, into the kitchen to make some tea, and cold water for her.

Waiting for the water to boil, for the tea, I went back upstairs with the bowl of cold water and a cloth. I put the cloth in the bowl, and gently squeezed out the extra water. I laid it across the drunken girls forehead and waited patiently. I heard the ringer go off in the kitchen and and quickly ran downstairs.

Sakura's P.O.V

I felt warmth when I felt something on top of me. I opened my eyes, and my head popped up. I felt a migraine starting and I put my hands to my head. I pushed off the blanket and ran to the door. When I opened the door, a man with brown hair, looked at me in bewilderment.

"You're not Yuki", the man said disappointed. I blinked at him in return. And he blinked back. "Why are you in here?", asked the guy. I stared at him wide eyed. He brought his head to mine and looked into my eyes.

"Your eyes are dilated", he said. "Come with me:. He grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. "YUKI!!!", he called when we got to the last step. My head started spinning and I could hear this ringing noise going off in my ears.

"Be quiet", he replied. "Someone upstairs is sleep...ing----", he trailed off when he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Who's this, Yuki-kun?", asked the guy with the brown hair.

"I..."

"Were you out late, last night?", he asked again, but in a pervy tone.

"NO!!"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but could you whisper please, my head is really hurting", I said. They looked at me in shock.

"Drunk". The guy with the brown hair said that like it wasn't a question.

"Of course". I turned to look at the other guy.

"Oh ya! Come with me". I look at the guy with the brown hair and he grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen. He starts making something. After a few minutes he handed me a cup of something. "Drink it". I took a sip of it...I spit it back up in disgust. I gave him a sour look and he laughed back at me.

"How does it taste?"

"Horrible!", I responded.

"That's exactly how it should taste", he said. "It's suppose to help with your headache". I gave him a "WHAT!?" expression. "Just drink it and you won't have you migraine anymore". I doubt it, but I listened to him and drank whatever it was.

"Ok, you might be thinking that I'm crazy 'cause I hardly even know this person and I'm drinking a drink that could be poisonous. Well, right now I could care less", I thought. **"Why would you even look at this drink!!!!" **"SHUTUP!!!! I gulped down the rest of this drink and I felt even worse. You wouldn't believe how horrible it tasted. It tasted like...like...like- I DON'T KNOW!! It tasted like crap...yeah, it tasted like crap, really bad crap. Thank goodness it is over." **"Exactly, this is why you don't drink something, if you don't know what it is!!"**

I put the cup down on a table and quietly tiptoed to the door. As I was turning the doorknob, someone said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"F-fresh air", I said as I turned around. Not just yet", said the man with brown hair. He took my arm and dragged me over to a purple-ish couch. "Sit", he said assertively. I obeyed him and quietly waited for him to talk.

**A/N: I think I'll stop there for the first chapter. My first chapters are always short for some reason. I would accept flames, but I'd rather not since this is a crossfic of Naruto and Fruits Basket...okay not really. i just have Sakura come in...I might have someone else from Naruto to come in, in later chapters probably...don't hurt me please,**

**Lady L'Arc **


End file.
